


This is About Control

by AshToSilver



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a fight, as it often does, but the burning need crawling under their skins couldn’t be satisfied that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is About Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadgerDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/gifts).



> **Anonymous requested:** _Orgasm-denial BatJokes_
> 
> I am SUPER OUT OF PRACTICE when it comes to smut so I apologize so much.
> 
> I started a batjokes chatroom while I was writing last night and this prompt was born during discussion. I'm going to be running it at least all month, so you can join us here: <https://www.chatzy.com/48347760913543>.
> 
> This is a part of my June daily prompts challenge - for the month of June, I will be accepting simple batjokes prompts from people. If you'd like me to write one of your prompts, you can comment below with any ideas you have. There's more info [here](http://alexfics.tumblr.com/post/145111053242/accepting-batjokes-prompts) if you want, and all prompts will be posted on AO3 under this series.

“Evenin’ darling,” comes the purr, and Bruce slams the Joker against the alley wall in response.

This is an old dance, so they’re gentle in their own way, careful not to rip and tear beyond what can easily be repaired. It started as a fight, as it often does, but the burning need crawling under their skins couldn’t be satisfied that easily.

Bruce presses kelver-coated fingers under a near lavender coat, brushing against a silk waistcoat and then digging sharp fingers into delicate hips and pulling his clown against his suit.

“I love it when you just get to the point,” the Joker wheezes, rolling and grinding against the black armour with an energy that’s almost brutal, “but I think you’re a bit overdressed.”

“Wouldn’t you like that,” Bruce growls against a paperwhite collarbone, “peeling off my skin right here and now. The whole world could see if someone makes a wrong turn.”

There’s a “nnngh” as the jester arches back, twisting but keeping firm contact against Bruce’s hips and his mouth, “darling, _sweetheart_ , don’t tt-tease- _mercy_ ,” he gasps as Bruce catches his belt and begins to undone everything. “Jj-just jumpin’ to the main event, are we?”

Bruce smirks, giving a gentle nip to the Joker’s cheek. “Not quite,” he murmurs into emerald-green hair. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been good,” Joker whispers back, squirming to rut against Bruce’s hand, “ssoooo good, the _best_.”

“I doubt that,” Bruce replies, managing to catch the clown’s mouth on the third try. They linger for a moment in a flowing kiss, tasting blood and the city on each other as they move softly, rocking back and forth without breaking contact.

“Someone’s bein’ a peeping bat again,” the Joker purred, “spying on me, are you?” He traced a finger down a kelver plate. “Bet you stay up all mornin’, going over the footage… watchin’ those orderlies throw me around…”

“Maybe,” says Bruce, because it may or may not be true. The clown opens his mouth to continue but then Bruce pushes back silk boxers and palms his dick with an easy familiarity.

The Joker stutters, for a lack of a better word, sucking in a couple of gulps of air that turn to laughter as Bruce strokes him.

“I’ve seen the things you do at night,” Bruce whispers into his ear, “When all the lights are out. Touching yourself and pinching those bruises. Do you think of me?”

“Yy-y _es_ ,” the clown hisses, “t-think ‘bout you tta-takin’ me apart. Thinkin’ about our dd- _dances_ \- oooh, _don’t stop_.”

Bruce smiles, drinking in the blissed expression on the Joker’s face before he does just that, pinching his fingers closed almost painful and freezing any movement. “What was that last part?”

“ _Bats_ ,” Joker chokes, trying to rut his hips and finding he can barely move beneath Bruce’s pin. “ _Please_ , _please_.”

“I know you’ve been getting into fights on purpose,” Bruce murmurs into the clown’s throat, “trying to replace me? Trying to get your pain somewhere else?”

“Uh.” Joker squirms again, “maybe? No? Listen, sugar, if you can just-”

“I don’t remember saying you could do that,” Bruce hisses, nipping his ear. “All the trouble you’re causing, what makes you think you deserve this?”

“Bats, _Bats_ , I’m so close, just _move_ -”

“Maybe I should leave you here,” Bruce says, shifting his body so Joker can feel the rough pressure but he won’t get anything out of it, not with Bruce’s fingers making a makeshift cockring. “Maybe I should just let go and call the cops on you right now.”

“ _Oh god Batsy I’ll kill you_.”

“Maybe.” Bruce gives him another long kiss, feeling the Joker pant into his mouth. “Are you going to be good for me? Do what I say?”

There’s a brief pause, like Joker’s considering it - considering saying no because that’s what he _does_ , before he shakes his head and chokes out a genuine “ _I’ll be good_.”

“Promise?” Bruce asks, grinding his hips in that painful way the jester loves. “Going to stay in all week and keep me company instead of causing trouble?”

“ _Yes, yes_ ,” the clown sobs in return, “just _please_.”

“Well in that case,” Bruce smiles, a real smile he knows the clowns sees, and lets go.

The screaming, choking laughter the Joker yells as he comes is the best thing Bruce has heard all month.


End file.
